


What happens after Twilight

by He11Haven



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Gloryhole, Voyeurism, eating cake, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: Zelda is trapped in Hyrule castle throughout the events of twilight princess. The only connection she has to the outside world a shard of the mirror of twilight she uses to watch her hero from afar. What she sees only makes her more excited for Link to come save her.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	What happens after Twilight

Legend of Zelda, Sunday Candy

You gotta move it slowly

Take it in my body like it's holy

I've been waiting for you for the whole week

I've been praying for you, you're my Sunday candy

The mirror of twilight had been shattered, shards scattered across the land and hidden by the dark lord Zant. Still Zelda had her secrets and one of those secrets was the shard she kept in her chambers. 

Its size no larger than her hand, enough to peer through and see its silvery surface twinkle with the trapped light of a land drowned in the darkness of the fading star, only struggling to hold its strength as night devours the light, a mirror forever trapped in that last moment as light fades. 

Her fingers trailed over the surface, clean and unblemished like her paper white, pale skin. Zelda wore only her undergarments, laying on her massive, cushioned, lavishly decorated bed. Her thighs covered in black lace stockings, elbow high gloves covering her fingers, a choker around her neck which matched the whole ensemble. Her bra was a sheer black fabric that betrayed her prickled nipples, eagerly waiting for the night ahead of her.

She tapped the mirror and counted down the seconds, ten, nine… Where was Minda? That shadow gremlin always made her wait. 

Three.. Two..

The glass shimmered, a vision fading through murky twilight, like an eye opening at dawn's first light.

Zelda had only met the hero once, though not in his human form. The beast she saw when he had arrived was a feral one, hardly befitting the name hero. Yet through this mirror she had witnessed victory after victory. Through this mirror and the eyes of her companion Minda, Zelda could see the hero through each of his trials, seeing each time he faced a horrifying monster how he stood tall. To save Hyrule, to save her.

Somewhere along the journey though, something changed. 

It happened slowly, it had been one time when a monster tore his tunic open and ripped the chainmail from his chest, revealing that powerful torso of rippling muscle, the hero could have made quite a living off some select businesses in hyrule if he ever gave up adventuring. 

Then it was at one of the great spirit’s pools. When he took off his tunic and boots, pouring water over his sweaty, steamy body. She could remember the way the water ran over his chiseled frame, his muscles moving and flexing while he ran rough, gentle hands over his own body. She could still hear the moan that slipped from his lips at the cool water over his body.

It was innocent at first, she turned her head away or put down the mirror out of respect. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of him for long though. She always drifted back, rationalizing it so that she was watching over him and making sure no one tried to sneak up on him.

Though one day, it changed. Link had been undressing and getting ready for bed, Midna obviously watching from the shadow of some tree. Out of view. The hero looked around and called out for his shadowy companion.

When she didn’t answer he continued, peeling down his leggings and revealing something zelda hadn’t realized she wanted, but so eagerly did the second it was before her.

Which was much the same as today. It seemed the hero had gotten used to putting on an unintended show for his princess, every day like clockwork before bed he would do the same thing, sit down on his sleeping bag, peel off his clothes and unleashed that hard length of Hylian meat.

Currently Zelda watched it bounce up and down, free of the restraining confines of his pants. It must have been longer than her forearm and just as thick, maybe more. She couldn’t get her fingers around it, he barely could.

His fingers tried though, a good inch still between his thumb and his index.

The hero stroked up, his cockhead moving down as his thumb ran up it’s length. Zelda felt her mouth water, its girthy width squished down at the pressure of his hand. His juicy thick cock leaking white bead of precum out of the tip, spilling out over the rim of that terrifyingly intimidating cockhead. 

Zelda was not easily intimidated either. She stared down Ganon and Zant. Sword in hand protecting her people. 

Looking at that sheer monster between her hero’s legs and thinking about how it would displace her organs made her skin prickle with wanton lust. It echoed through her body like the deep thrumming moan of carnal desire it was. Her thighs rubbed together, her whole body wanting to feel his hands on her, wanting him to hold her down and use those gentle hands, strong body to give her every bit of pleasure the world had.

His hand pulled back, his cock arching up and from her view through the twilight mirror shard, his heavy, full balls rested against his toned, strong thigh. She watched him run his fingers over that mighty cock, that beautiful thick rod.

Her hand moved from between her lips, she hadn’t even realized she was chewing on her nail, and down towards her bra. Left hand moving to right tit and fingers twisting her sensitive nub of a nipple. 

Thunder roared in her throat, a deep emotional, needy moan. She wanted to feel his teeth on her skin, feel his fingers grabbed at her. It made her more handsy letting go of her nipple and grabbing a handful of her own soft pillowy chest, fingers sinking in. her own touch was rougher, wondering how it would feel to have his grip pull at her, to bend her to his will. Would he take her rough, or hold her down and go slow? Make her beg for him to properly fuck her. Make her cum from a slowly deliberate drilling? Maybe he would wrap a hand around her throat and push her into the bed, break her hips and leave her ass red with hand prints?

Her eyes were glued to his cock, watching it sway from his hand moving faster and faster. His face was melting his pleasure, biting his lower lip, his eyes lidded. Zelda couldn’t imagine a man could look so sexy, it couldn’t be real.

But it was, with only a thin sheet of glass and a million miles between them, zelda watched a man beyond words maggage his cock and inched himself towards a powerful orgasm. She had watched him spend gallons of spunk over these last weeks, dumping each of his heavy loads into open air.

The image of her bathing in a tub full of his sperm, his cock resting on her face while she licked and sucked at those mighty balls, flickered across her third eye, a sight she didn’t want to forgo but knew that reality would be far more pleasing.

Reluctantly her hand left her chest, seeking an equally enjoyable erogen. 

Fingers teasing the edge of her rose bud through the nearly intangible fabric of her panties. Running quickly through rough circles, each bump and grind equalling an equal reaction of thunder and lightning in his veins. Their cacaophic echo rocking around the hollow frame of her body making her shake with their thrumming erotic chorus. 

Her back arched, breath caught by an invisible hand, her tongue pulled out with her breath, eagerly reaching for the cock she couldn’t grasp.

She wished she had more hands, only able to touch her tits or pussy. Though to be fair what she really wanted was to feel his cock laying across her face while she fingered herself.

Still watching the hero hang on the edge, ease himself closer to that point of no return, only to take his hand away and draw out the sensation. 

It was like he knew she was watching and was drawing out the experience for her, giving her time to catch up, let her enjoy the show and all its dark carnal pleasure.

Some part of her knew this was wrong, but the perverse darkness of it was what burned her skin like a goron fire. It was that perversion that made her whimper at how desperately he stroked his cock, made her run her fingers over her clit with even more ferocity. 

Their hands working and tandem, zelda struggled to keep her eyes open, wanting so badly to lose herself to that all consuming pleasure that threatened to break her.

“Cum for me Link, cum for your Princess!” Zelda’s body became not her own, wracked by the terrifying wrath of a roar orgasm inside her, wracking her from the inside out. It was powerful enough she knocked a cup from her night stand. Writhing in her sheets she saw through slitted eyes rope after rope of sperm erupt from link’s painfully erect cock.

“Good boy~” she mused, teasing out the last of her orgasm, fingers trailing over her lower lips, gliding over the silken folds. She brought her fingers up to her face, trailing her tongue over the wet, slick digits. Tasting the sweet nectar of her own orgasm in her palm. 

It wasn’t the flavour or texture she wanted. She wanted something bitter and thick, savoury, something that coated the inside of her throat and made it hard to swallow.

They both basked in the afterglow of their shared orgasm. Zelda couldn’t help but think the hero looked sad, he was staring up into the sky, laying ontop of his sleeping bag half naked. His brow was furrowed, even if his body was slick with sweat, gleaming in the moonlight, zelda couldn’t help but take note of the contemplative expression plastered over his visage. 

Were his thoughts the same as hers? The desire to share this burning passion with someone else? Did he also want to lay down next to someone he cared about, someone he loved and hold them close in the deep throws of passion? Did he long to feel hands on your skin, the sensation of someone pulling you closer into them. Zelda shivered.

There was a small sense of shame she felt from watching him without his knowledge, but she would make it up to him after this was all over.

“Did you Enjoy the show princess?” Minda’s voice was playful, of course the little gremlin knew that Zelda was watching, they both enjoyed the muscular body of their shared companion, their hero. Midna didn’t mind sharing the voyeuristic view, after all she could watch Zelda and link at the same time now and the daughter of Twilight seemed to have an appreciation for watching creatures of light.

“You know I did, Midna.” Zelda purred, her voice turning into a light chuckle. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“Any time, Princess.”

Midna was about to turn away, leaving the hero of time to drift off into sleep. Zelda felt a sudden pang of anxiety leech into her bones. “‘Wait!” She called with a start.

“Princess?” Minda asked, a little worried.

“Let… Let me watch a little longer.” There was a little shame but Zelda wanted so badly to lay down with her pining love, she would have to settle for watching him drift off into the realm of dreams.

“Of course princess.” Minda sounded understanding, more mature than her body suggested.

Though while Link faded off into sleep, Zelda and Midna couldn’t rest, sure they may have gotten off alongside him but Zelda had her switch flipped and knew the late hours of the night would be spent with her hand between her legs. Still right now she wanted to rest in the afterglow with her lover, even if he was doing all of this to save her, she so selfishly wanted him all to herself.

Midna on the other hand had a different idea, her devious little mind warping together an idea ripped from the machinations of the deepest perverse temptations. 

Zelda could see her small friend get closer to the hero. “Midna what are you doing?” Her voice quivered a little, hoping she wasn’t going to see something she didn’t want to.

Instead midna just giggled and made a shushing sound. “Giving you a gift, my princess.” 

The smaller woman’s hands reached forward, towards the loose linen trousers of the hero. Peeling them down to reveal the semi hard, post fap phallus, which was still dangerously large. Midna put her hands on either side of the length without touching the meat of it. A green and black twilight portal, smaller and size than the normal ones, formed around the girth, right before the princess’s eyes.

“Minda?-” Zelda had her question cut off, as from the surface of the mirror, the soft, smooth cock of her hero sprung forth, it bounced at the change in gravity. Twitching from her breath wafting over it.

Breath she did, a short gasping breath and let a hot gust trill over the meaty surface. It was even more beautiful in person. Perfection, no blemishes with long thick veins than ran along the length but didn’t make it look grotesque or monstrous, it was angular and bent under its own weight, slowly hardening from even the soft, warm breaths she gave. Penises had never been something she’d have referred to as beautiful or even thought of as nice looking, but his was godly, magnificent. An altar to worship the perfect being Minda had brought to her.

“Don’t leave him waiting, princess.” Minda broke her out of the religious reverence and awe of her cock drunk mind.

“Right~” Zelda let out as a purring moan, bringing the now hardened cock and mirror closer to her face, feeling the furnace like heat warm her cheeks. His spent cum still slick along his cock, smearing her cheek and leaving a layer of thick goopy slime over her eyelid, cheek and chin. It smelled nicer than she imagined, the kind of musk that filled her head, a deep fog of lust curling up her nostrils and cutting the wires of her brain, reconnecting them until her brain was solely focused on the mighty pillar before her. It burned at the corners of her eyes, made her jaw shake, she was so desperate to taste him, to take him into her throat and bury her nose into that scent.

Wrapping her hand around the base, lifting up that heavy slab of cock meat and letting it rest against her forehead she pushed her nose into the base, lips pressing against his heavy, swollen ballsack, taking in a deep breath of his scent. 

Pre dribbled over her forehead while she slowly stroked his length, her other hand coming up to massage the balls before her, planting soft, sloppy kisses along the smooth, textureless skin. 

It was salty, she realized. Like sweat, but there was a sweetness too.

She brought her cheeks up and smeared the length all over her face, just rubbing his scent into her skin, covering her pretty face in his slick pre. Kissing his length and making sure even in his sleep he could feel her soft, plump lips as she slapped his cockhead against them. 

Her tongue slithered out, running along the underside, the taste coaxing it out farther, salty slick sperm still coating the underside. She scooped it up from under the head, lathering his cock with love and attention. She filled her mouth with that flavour enjoying the texture of his flesh.

Hand still massaging his balls,rolling the sensitive orbs in between her fingers. Her other stroking his shaft, her tongue running over the sensitive glans of his mushroom cap. He twitched on the other side of the mirror, his body reacting to the princess's assault. The hero’s breath caught, drawing in and holding.

He was enjoy this? Princess zelda felt her heart skip a beat, she was making him feel good, gods of light she was so wet at the realization, dripping down her thighs with a satisfied need knowing she could make her feel good with her body. She loved her place with him, face pressed into his cock and tongue worshiping that powerful fuck meat, that submission and acceptance of her place only making her more eager to service the heroic dick on her tongue.  
Running the head of his cock back and forth over the plump pillow of her lips, leaving a hot suction kiss right at the head, Link let out a guttural groan of pleasure. 

Fuck that sound was hot.

Her spine tingled, her body craving that encouraging sound from deep in his throat. She wanted to feel his hand on her head, on her cheek. She wanted to know she was doing a good job and that little moan was so addicting, and like any addict she chased that feeling.

Parting her lips and taking the head of his cock into her mouth, she didn’t know exactly what to do, especially not with a cock his massive. Though this juicy rod filled the entrance of her mouth, the taste seeping through her. If there was a part of her brain that had any function besides servicing powerful, hung stallions like link, it was gone in that moment. The feeling of smooth, ridgid cock sliding along her tongue made her pussy gush, made her hips go weak. Zelda was pretty sure she would cum from a light breeze, she wanted to fit this monster inside of her, but first she wanted to choke on it.

Her head bobbed up and down, getting more of the shaft past her lip. The tip was hitting the back of her throat now, pushing up against her uvula and filling her windpipe. She looked down the length that remained, a little less than half still pulsed at the edge of her lips. 

She tried to push farther but the cock hit something inside her, made her throat constrict and her body wretch to try and expel his cock, even though she desperately wanted it deeper.

Damn her body, she wanted to feel his balls on her chin, feel her nose pressed against his smooth pubic mound. She pushed forward again, pushing past the point her body wanted to. She choked on it again, causing link to grunt in pleasure and pain. 

That was a very good reaction. She pushed forward again and let him feel the sensation of his throat massaging the meat in her mouth. She didn’t relax and let her throat milk him, sticking her tongue out as far as she could, drool and tongue lavishing the rest of his shaft, only inches away from lathering his balls in slick throat goop. 

Finally she pulled back, letting air rush back to her lungs in deep desperate breaths, a mix of dick slime and slobber filling her throat and covering her lips and chin. The mixture dripped down and pooled in her cleavage. She pushed her lips to the side of his length slurping up the drool she’d spilled down his girth. “Link~” She breathed, so satisfied with the taste of their mixed juices on his cock. “Does it feel good?” She knew she wasn’t going to get an answer but she liked talking dirty, liked being a little bit of a brat. “Does my hero like playing with his princess?” 

“I can tell he is.” Minda’s voice came from the other side of the mirror.

Of course Midna could hear her, a deep red blush spread across Zelda's face. Though sharing this, albeit weird, sensual moment with someone both she and Link had become so close with, fought besided, learned to care for. Well it made being watched easier.

Easier was the wrong word though, it was something Zelda hadn’t considered before but she realized it now, she wanted to be seen. She wondered if Midna thought she the princess was a slut, maybe she was envious that Zelda could do this for Link and she couldn’t. 

Thoughts like that only made her more wet, more desperate to continue.

And continue she did, throwing the majority of his hard, thick cock into the back of her throat. Getting more than last time, letting her muscles relax around it so she could slide even lower. She never let her plump, soft lips off his fuck meat while she speared herself on it. Keeping an airtight seal ring of her lips around him at all times.

She had laid the mirror on her bed so that she was leaning over her hero’s terrifying erection, on her knees and elbows so that she could use both of her hands to service him. However for the first time in the night she took one of her hands off of him.

Zelda missed the feeling of him in her hand immediately, but she needed something, she brought her hand down her collar bone and over her chest. Peeling back her bra over one of her supple hanging tits. She pinched the sensitive nub of her nipple between two of her knuckles and started to massage her sizable bust.

The pleasure sending her deeper into depravity, deeper on to her lovers pole, deep into her throat, to the point it bulged against the black lace choker she wore.

She was almost there, almost to the base of that wonderful heft of man meat, her personal goal set, she needed to meet it. Needed to prove to herself she could. Her tongue ran the underside of his heavy fuck pole, caressing the organ and dancing along its surface. She wanted to make this as pleasurable as she could. Hopefully he’d cum all over her face and tits, deep down her throat, in her tight, wet mouth. Of course she wanted his load inside her but she wanted him to be awake when he finally filled her stomach up.

Forced to pull up, her throat expelling his member as she gasped for each desperate breath of air. Wishing she didn’t have to breath, she’d gladly give it up to keep him inside of her longer, to pleasure him. 

Zelda didn’t wait long, pushing herself down not even a second later, bobbing her head up and down, polishing his cock with a tight ring of her lips around his length. she wanted him to cum so badly, wanted to feel him cum down her throat, in her mouth.

Her freehand went off of the base of his shaft, which had been steadying it, and instead went looking for his abs and chest, wanting to touch him. 

It seemed Midna had thought of everything, when her hand went for his muscular chest, she found it, a half shadow forming at her fingers and letting her fingers slip through and trace small lines on his skin.

Zelda was so thankful to have such a thoughtful friend.

In return she made sure to make more of a show for her shadowy companion, dragging the side of her tongue and her cheek up the length of her lover’s cock. Only to push back down slurping with an obscenely loud suction. She made sure his cock was clean and dry, taking all of her slobber off of his fuck meat before diving back down and relathering him in her wet slick mouth slime.

She pulled back with a smacking of her lips, looking at the well polished rod before her, admiring her handiwork. It pulse with his heart beat, fast and sporadic, he was so close, so desperate for release. 

It’s so cute! She thought, a sultry pur even to her own dialogue.

She went lower again, pushing her pointed nose against the base of his cock and drooling over his heavy balls. “I want your cum Link~ I’ve been a good girl, I made you feel good. Cum in my mouth, show me what a good girl I’ve been~.”

Her nails trailed down from his chest over his flexed abdominals, her mouth rose back up to the tip of his cock. Her lips parted and took him into her mouth, not throating him yet, instead playing with the head of his cock using her tongue. Zelda wanted to make sure he came feeling the best she could make him, if he wanted to hilt her throat and cum in her stomach, he’d have to wake up and fuck her face himself. She wanted to taste his seed, have it fill her mouth, rub the excess into her skin.

The hero didn’t make her wait long. The first glob was deceptively small, a small spurt of potent white seed that burned against her tongue, so salty, but not unpleasant.

The second however was a powerful rope of steamy jizz that hit the back of her throat and coated it in steamy white spunk, it was so thick she couldn’t swallow it in time, a third heavy rope filled her mouth and some of her precious baby batter spilled out around the corners of her lips.

Heaven must have felt like this, her brain melting in her skull, becoming a thoughtless hole for her lover to have sex with, she loved it, loved him dumping this heavy load inside her. Zelda wanted more, wanted him to keep cumming, fill her stomach from both ends, stretch all of her holes and cover her in this thick, heroic cock milk.

Trying to swallow his gift, she couldn’t get more down than he was giving her. It lined her throat and coated her insides, leaving her feeling so full of his seed. It was honestly one of the best feelings she’d ever had. She did this, him groaning in pleasure and letting out a load larger than any of the other’s she’d seen him spend, maybe his first load any woman had been given from him. It was because she made him feel good, if she could cum from a thought she would have.

Still his seed kept coming though, his balls noticeably lighter in her hand as they strained to empty themselves into her. Her throat couldn’t keep up and exhausted it refused to swallow any more, cum shooting back up against her windpipe and coming out around the corners of her mouth and two powerful ropes spewing out her nose and leaking down her face. 

Link hadn’t even pulled out of her mouth but her face and tits had a healthy smearing of white cock juice all over them. When his cock did pull out of her throat and past her lips, zelda fell off of it and onto her side, utterly spent. 

Her jaw hurt, her throat was clogged and she had to breath around mouthfuls of jizz, her nose was clogged and her stomach was full of creamy goop. 

She could have died happy right there in her bed.

“Mmm did you enjoy that, Link?” Her words were lazy and absent minded.

“So much~” Came a mid range male voice. 

Zelda enjoyed the praise for a short second before it dawned on her she shouldn’t have gotten an answer. “Link?”

There was a long pause. 

“No?” A very unconvincing lie.

“How long have you been awake?” Zelda felt her face start to burn with the sudden shame of pushing herself onto her hero dawning onto her. She had presented herself as so proper and formal, so unwavering in her faith of the goddess and now…

Zelda realized it really didn’t matter how long he had been awake for considering her face was covered in him cum, his cock was in front of her through a portal and if he had any way of seeing her, she was pretty much completely naked.

“Well, the thing about that is...” think didn’t even need to finish, it was already clear he’d been awake since the start.

Zelda was mortified, what a wonderful night utterly ruined by the consequences of her own actions. She was sure her hero hated her now, lost all faith in the prim and proper woman he was coming to save. She was just a slut, a dirty bitch who blew guys off for fun.

Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes, her low lip quivering. Her hands covered her face, she started to sob.

His hand went through her hair, patting her in a soft loving circle, dragging his nails over her scalp, melting that arch of her spine and causing her spiral to halt. Her eyes opened but only half way, enjoying the feeling of his touch on her skin. Part of her was scared he’d pull away the second she moved so she stayed frozen in place.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” His voice was light with a chuckle to it. She followed suit, letting out a small laugh at how ridiculous this was, crying after a blowjob.

“I’m the one who should be sorry, This… “ Isn’t me? That wasn’t how she wanted to finish this, of course it was her. She loved every second of that, it was so much her it hurt. Still she felt like she needed to apologise. 

“Honestly that was pretty hot.” he confessed. “I would have preferred you let me join in next time.” There was a light laugh that curled past his lips, seeping like smoke after a cigarette. “But I don’t mind being ‘woken up’ by that.”

His voice took a softer tone, more sincere and caring. “I really did like that- Like you.. I never believed I could confess to my princess.” His hand came down under her chin, lifting her up to look at his bright blue eyes. Even as a wolf his eyes had been so vibrant, so intelligent. This was the same hero who had come to save her before, he would always be her hero.

Zelda pressed forward and pushed her lips against his. Tears welling up again but this time in exasperated relief. She was so happy, her heart sung a soft that joined his through their pressed chests, the thumping connecting and playing off one another as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

He loved her too, he loved her and coming to save her, he didn’t mind that she was a pervert. Link liked that about her! 

It wasn’t until that moment though that zelda realized she could feel him. 

See him.

She pulled back, taking her arms off of his shoulders and only lacing her fingers behind that strong neck of his. Looking him over in a more full retrospect. 

It was Link, but it wasn’t too. A dark shadow version of him, made of that same twilight energy that Minda was so know for. He had pale skin and a black tunic but his eyes were the same, that smile the same. It was eerie but that look he gave her made her melt back into his hands.

“Sorry you two. I can’t pull zelda out, or pull link in, not in his human form.” It was Minda’s voice, coming from the blackness. Both Zelda and Link recoiled from each other. “Opps, sorry did you guys not know this was me? Well it’s you, but it’s also me.”

“Well that’s… weird.” Link muttered.

“Minda, so I just kissed…”

“Me? Well yes, and no.” Midna’s eye appeared over one of shadow links and his mouth twisted into the impish girl’s tell tale grin. “Whatever link does, this twilight link will do the same, I made sure to give link a shadowy you to play around with too. Hear that link?” 

“I don’t know how I feel about this…” Zelda grumbled, she had hoped to spend her first night together with Link, just the two oof them. It had been so long, so many nights, so many long nights alone, watching her hero through a looking glass. Pining for him in secret behind a wall of shadow.

She gazed at the Shadowy link, he looked so real, so tangible. His face had returned to normal now and she caught little looks he gave her. Like he was looking at the shadowy version of her in front of him and then feeling bad for gazing at it. 

That was her body he was looking at though, every curve; Her hand came up to touch the crux where her tits met her chest. His eyes followed with a certain air of lust to their gravitation. Her heart skipped a beat. He didn’t want to be looking at Minda but he wanted her body, she wanted his too.

Not just in the ways she had already had him, new ways too. She couldn’t hold him with small shards of a mirror, could reach out and touch his face. Even getting her fingertips through a portal to touch his chest must have been difficult for Minda to pull off.

Then to think of Minda.

She had been lusting for her hero, they had shared this obsession, watching, she had felt Minda’s gaze follow hers, follow his hand, watch his breath. Every catch every moan on those many long nights.

Minda did all of this for them and never asked for anything in return.

Zelda reached out and touched Link’s cheek, finger tips gentle trailing over his soft hylian skin. She wasn’t just touching her Hero, she was touching the twilight Princess too. She loved them both, even if her feelings for link were more intense, more primal. “Link.” She finally spoke “I want you, I can’t wait. Not any longer.”

“Zelda…” He wanted to say something crass, make a joke. She knew her hero well enough to know he couldn’t take anything serious besides a fight. This time though he didn’t.

She kissed him again, tongue falling out of her mouth and into his.

She wasn’t on top long though, finding his hand around her back and gently laying her down on her bed, she could feel grass around his hands, a carry over from her own shadow form she guessed. 

“I wish this was in a bed.” He mused, a coy smile playing across his lips.

“For me it is.” She let out a light giggle. “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer a field? I wouldn’t mind going back to your farmstead, laying down in bales of hay.”

“They’re horribly itchy.” He warned. 

“I don’t think I’ll mind.” She teased back.

Their lips connected again, tongues dancing together, hands connecting, fingers crossing over each other and bodies forming a tight seal between each other. His knee went between her lips, her left wrapped around his. She bit into his lower lip, a soft moan coming out of his mouth.

“Link, can I touch you? I want to make you feel good.” It felt weird asking, in lieu of… previous events. It felt right to ask now.

“I think it’s my turn, Princess.” Link gave her a coy wink. She didn’t know what to expect but when one of his hands went down her spine and took a handful of her ass, sinking his fingers into her cushiony rear. 

Her breath caught in her throat, then it pushed out from her lungs with a deep, loving moan. His hands were on her body, what a wonderful feeling. His fingers kneading and clawing at her rear really were heavenly, they didn’t have guidance or purpose but just sought to feel every inch of her supple body, he craved her and it showed in every one of his movements. 

Teeth found their way to her neck, biting her skin and leaving little love marks across her pale flesh. She hissed out at the first, purred at the second and let out a low droning groan of pleasure from deep in her core. 

Zelda found her whole body was being assaulted by some form of sensual pleasure. Hands on her ass and stomach, running over her skin and pressing in just enough to drive the intent of his lust into the fabric of her being, mouth and teeth raking across her flesh with a wet, slick tongue following behind, gathering her taste and savouring the flavour of her skin. Her nose was still caked in his scent, that manly scent of the sweat born from two bodies forming and collapsing together, grinding and crashing together like the meeting of sea and land. Her eyes were closed but in her mind’s eye she could see his face, his proper hylian face pressed into the crux of her neck, tongue and teeth working her skin.

One hand found its way into his golden locks. Well silver in this case. Fingers trailing over his scalp and nails running through his hair, encouraging him to continue, as though her moans of pleasure were not evidence enough she was enjoying this. Her other hand was on his back, trailing her fingers over his exposed skin, drawing little mewls of pleasure from her lover. 

That was a good reaction, she liked that!

“That feels so good.” She let out a little gasp, the words falling off her tongue in equal measure.

“You like that, Princess?” he let out a low chuckle and bit into her skin again, this time along her collarbone.

“Please keep going, your mouth feels so good.”

“Mmm fuck, it has a lot of work to live up to yours.” His tongue ran up the length of her neck in a similar motion to how she treated his shaft. “I wouldn’t mind waking up to that more often.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Stud. It was a lot of fun.” She made sure to put a slutty slur to her words, really get him going. FRom the shiver he gave against her body it seemed like it worked.

“So tell me, my slutty Princess, how many times have you done that?” He was smirking against her jaw now, nipping at the tight pulled skin. His hand on her ass moved around, and holding her hip, thumb wide and teasing the idea of touching the hem of her panties. 

Slutty princess? Oh, that’s hot. Her thoughts her jumbled and her brain still cum drunk from the hefty load he gave her before but that was rung true in her mind.

“That was the first time, my first time.” Her voice wavered, a shiver running up her body. He must have liked that answer because his thumb hooked under her pantied and edged ever close to touching her sensative folds. Her… private area.

“And how long have you been watching me? And why were you watching me?” His words had a haughty air to them, he loved the way she melted at his touch, bent forward to meet his fingers, desperate to feel his hands on her.

“A month, maybe- Ah~ Link right there!” His thumb pushed against her clit and started to rub it in slow determined circles. 

“I asked you a question, Princess.” His thumb drew back and she chased it with her hips, lifting her ass off the bed to try and push his thumb back into her needy nub. He wasn’t going to have any of that and pushed her hips back into the soft bedding, she bounced against the springs and felt the wind leave her.

He’s so strong, I want more of that~ That simple display of strength, putting her back down and not letting her chase that pleasure made her heart ache for him, made her whole body vibrate at the idea of him doing whatever he pleased with her, she wanted him to use her like a toy and use that strength of his to break her in like the bitch she was. 

“I Wanted to see my Hero touch his… Dick, Cock, touch his cock, I wanted to watch you cum and pretend it was all over me.” Her nails dug into the back of his neck and pulled him closer, practically hanging off him now. “Please, Link, I’ve been a good girl, I’m your good girl. I’ll do whatever you want just touch me too~”

“Zelda you’re so beautiful.” Link spoke with the reverence of a preaching meeting god. His thumb pressed against her clit, fingers pushing against the opening to her tight, virgin hole. He spread them with ease and slide them around taking her wetness onto his fingers, used it to make punishing her slutty clit all the easier. 

“You think I’m pretty then?” She asked with a suggestive innocence, like he wasn’t two knuckles keep inside her at the moment- with a hot fresh load of cum still in her belly at that.- though her voice betrayed none of that.

“I’ve thought you were the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, since the moment I met you.” His voice low and whispering directly into her ear, teeth nibbling at her lobe. He curled his fingers inside her pushing upwards into a button zelda didn’t realize she had.

She was pretty sure she passed out for a second, the world went white while he spoke. Zelda bit down on her lower lip hard, her eyes crossing. She barely registered his tongue exploring the inside of her ear, couldn’t until suddenly the pleasure made her eye on that side twitch and shudder.

Zelda let out a cry of bliss “Link! No wait! I’m gunna-” She was already over the edge though, her body shivering and shaking, writhing in the pleasure against her bed sheets. It creaked and groaned in protest but zelda couldn’t or wouldn’t halt a wave this powerful for anything.

THAT was an orgasm. She’d never had one that powerful before, never had one so sudden, so abrupt and powerful. Her body was still shivering as another wave cascaded over her. It seemed the ocean of this gift he’d given her was endless, battering the rocky shore of her body relentlessly with powerful wave after wave until she was nothing but smooth clay being worked by his hands.

Link didn’t pull out but did slow down, clearly content with his work. Zelda could only look at the ceiling barely registering him until she looked back over at her hero, his tongue still lazily exploring her long hylian ear. She twitched as another twinge of pleasure shot through her legs, like the aftershock of lightening it lingered in her, wracking her all anew every few seconds.

His tongue was heaven, his hands were god, his breath was life and Zelda was made into a believer. 

Her arms held him close, her hero, her lover. 

She was crying again, so overwhelmed, her body so contented and not knowing what to do with his pleasure. She just held onto him and weaved her hands into his hair. One went down to press his back so that his chest was sealed against his.

Her legs wrapped around his and held him tight. She wasn’t going to let him go, ever, not ever.

“I love you!” She managed between gasping sobs, trying to find any handhold of composure but still tumbling in a freefall with no grip in sight.

Link tentatively put his hands around her and relaxed into her grip. “I love you too.”

“Please come save me Link, I want to be with you, always.”

“Zelda…” He said her name and her heart skipped a beat, it must have felt good on his tongue too because he savoured the feeling in his mouth. “I’m going to come get you, and when I do I’m going to ask you to marry me, I’m going to protect you with my life, from now on, forever.”

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, he meant it, she realized. Every single word of it, he was going to be by her side always.

“You don’t mind that I'm a dirty girl?”

“On the contrary.” He mused.

“Then yes, Link. I’m yours, I’ve always been yours.” She pulled him close, tighter, lips pressing against his. A tender kiss that held so much emotion behind it, the doors finally breaking free and letting it spill out before them.

They loved each other, that love would overcome anything, everything. Not ganon, not zant, not a million miles and the realm of darkness to keep them apart.

They held onto each other, zelda rested her cheek against his. Finding space right in the crux of his neck. This was so perfect. 

“Awww so cute, you two are gonna’ make me sick.” Minda twinkled sarcastically, her voice turned into a giggle at the end. Both of the lovers separating and looking at their shadow counterpart.

Link was the first to start laughing but Zelda was quick to follow, The three of them giggling at the ridiculous situation.

“Sorry midna we forgot about you, didn’t we?” Zelda tried to quell her laughter but a few little giggles slipped out. “Here, let me apologise.” Zelda cupped her lover’s cheeks, pulling Link into a deep kiss. 

Her tongue found its way into his mouth, though the kiss was soft, slow. Lips parting only to allow love scent breaths to filter out. Tongues rolling around each other while Link's hands grabbed at Zelda’s cheek and hip, keeping his hands on her by instinct alone.

Link and Midna must have spoken to each other, because Minda let out a light giggled and finally spoke. “I suppose that’s fine.”

Zelda felt something else enter their kiss. It was another tongue, slender, tasted different. It was feminine, womanly. It felt like she was being kissed by two people at once, both tongues rolling over hers’ exploring her mouth, the texture of her little pink organ. It was a sensory overload that made her insides twitch with a desire that had only been dormant, the fire reignited in her gut. She wanted Link, wanted him inside her. No she needed him, both of them. She wanted Midna to share her pleasure, wanted to let Midna feel her insides and Link inside her. 

The princess needed Link more though, needed him now.

“I want you Zelda.” He broke their kiss, words wafting over her lips. It seemed he felt the same way. 

“Let me make you feel good then, Hero.” Her tone took a sultry edge.

It seemed like link had an idea, or he must have because he took those powerful arms, bulging biceps and strong wide shoulders, lifting her into the air with each and turning her over onto her front so that she was turned away from him on all fours.

Zelda didn’t know what she was exactly supposed to do but she looked over her shoulder, arching her back and sticking her ass out in the process. “Link?” She asked with a mild amount of concern.

“Shhh, Just let me work.” His tone was playful, husky. Full of desire.

The chill of his breath against her ass cheeks made any doubts she had melt away, her core burning like a fire that made her pussy ache for release, she wanted to be touched so badly. Anything he wants she’d give him so long as Lin, her hero, made her feel as good as he had before.

She bit her lower lip as he used both his hands to massage and knead her soft plump ass. Fingers sunk in, making her let out a low sultry groan of pleasure. His thumbs spread her cheeks, and then pushed them together, bounced her bubbly ass with his fingers.

Zelda didn’t think her butt was anything special but the way Link lavished it with attention made her think the perfect heart shaped bubble butt must have been to his liking. She crossed her arms in front of her and rested her face in a pillow, pushing her rear back towards him. 

“Is my cute little butt fun to play with?” She asked with that same whorish innocence. 

In an answer she got a powerful smack to her rear. She hadn’t been expecting that but the pleasurable pain that shot through her was like being hit by a cart. Her body shuddered and her brain tried desperately to pierce the fog of brain melting pleasure that swept through her eyes. She was almost able to register the feeling before it came again, right in the same spot, Even more painful, even more pleasurable. Her nethers tingled, her whole body shuddered in a pleasure she hadn’t been expecting.

Link wasn’t heartless though, afterall as much as she liked being spanked, pain and pleasure ad be dealt in even measures, she was a good girl afterall. Sticking two fingers into her hungry little cunt, rubbing his thumb against her clit. Zelda cried out from the overwhelming sensation, her mewling cries came while she tried to reach for the railing of her bed, get something to hold onto. 

After the initial shock faded it wasn’t as rough and all consuming as the last time he fingered her, it was slower and more gentle, like he was drawing out that fire inside her, breathing life into it and letting it burn hotter and more vibrantly inside her. He was so skilled, for a second she wondered how he even knew how to do all of this.

Of course it didn’t really matter, none of it did when he was capable of working her like he was.

That wasn’t it though, his fingers grabbing her tighter and pulling those meaty cheeks apart so he could see his fingers working diligently at her tight snatch. Zelda felt his breaths on her, in her most private places. It fanned the flames in her gut and made her juices gush around his fingers. She felt like such a good girl, the way Link lavished her, did everything he could to make her feel good. “That’s so good Link~ Just like that.”

Though apparently he had different ideas. Zelda felt something push against an entrance she hadn’t thought of before. It was a familiar texture in a foreign place. A slick dexterous organ poking at her tight backdoor while fingers moved in and out of her sopping pussy.

“Oh Link! Wait- I-” A involuntary moan mixed with her panicked voice came with a confused air all around her. Oh that was strange, not bad, certainly maybe good. She could feel his cheeks against hers, he was burying his face into her ass and devoured her pretty pink asshole. 

Tongue rubbing along the rim before poking against the center, pushing past the tight ring of her hole. It wriggled and felt strange, she wanted to ask him to spot and let her really parse what she was feeling but moans and whimpers of pleasure filtered through her lips beyond her control, her body reacting positively even as her brain cried out in a sensory overload. 

“That’s d-dirty do-don’t” Was all she managed out.

“But you taste so sweet, sugar.” He let out a low chuckle and gave her asshole a nice peck of a kiss. 

He withdrew his fingers from her tight snatch, link pushing his slick digits against the unbelievably tight entrance to her new virgin fuckhole. 

With his tongue and fingers pressing against her backdoor, zelda openly let her voice roar throughout her bedchamber. It wasn’t just okay or weirdly good. It was pure bliss. An amazing euphoria of deviant sexual pleasures that came from every twitch and movement of his fingers and tongue.

The stretch, the texture, the wet sounds echoing in her ears. All of it was amazing. With that though she knew that nothing else would ever do, she could never go back to getting off watching him while fingering her soppy slutty snatch. Link’s tongue in her asshole was the only real way to get off anymore.

Her teeth grit when he put his second finger into her. That was a tight fit but surprisingly the pain only added to her pleasure. Though Zelda had come to expect something like this, Having come to terms with the fact that a little pain made her so wet she could probably drown a man with it. 

Instead she reveled in it. Diving head first into that nipping stretch that made her hips shake. Zelda growled in some feral lust as her spine tingled with excitement. 

Link took that as the go ahead to keep going, Using his fingers to play with the stretch her hole, moving them back and forth. All the while his tongue licked along the rim of her open hole, slipping inside and really lavishing her well cleaned, puckered rear. 

His teeth nippled at her cheeks, any flesh he could get his lips on really. Making her twitch in surprise and melt back down onto him with every action. 

Desperations screamed that she needed more. That she needed him, although she needed him in a new surprising way. 

Taking him by the collar and pulling him up so that his face was inches away from hers. His cock was pressed between those two heavenly cheeks of hers. Zelda inadvertently ground her hips back into him, hot dogging that perfect massive cock of his. Loving the way the length of his cock felt against her asshole and leaking precum on to her lower back.

“Do me, hard, do whatever you want to me.”

“Princess?” Link was a little taken aback by the dark lusty tone she took with him, demanding, commanding.

“If that’s what you want me to be-” Her tone shifted higher, the kind she was using when she sucked his cock. But she lowered it, putting her lips right to the lobe of his ear, nibbling on the edge. “Or I can be your dirty little slut, hero. Use me like a back alley whore, right in my tight little ass.”

Link shivered and it looked like some snarky comment passed through his head. Instead he just grabbed onto her meaty hips, fingers digging into her tender flesh and grinding his length into her harder. “My perfect, dirty slut. I always knew you were a cum dump, glad you’re my cumdumb.”

Her breath caught, her brain shouldn’t have quivered, her pussy shouldn’t be this wet, her whole body shouldn’t have opened up and submitted at being called a cum dump but it did. 

Zelda reached back and spread her cheeks open for him, her freshly lubbed and stretch hole puckering open. “Your good, anal whore.” She suggested with a teasing tone.

The hero didn’t miss a beat, lining the head of his cock up with the tight back entrance he had so lavishly lubed up for her. His attention was greatly appreciated as his cockhead started to stretch her, far further than his fingers ever would.

“Wait!” It was Midna, but she spoke up too late, Link pushed the last inch he needed and his bulbous head was inside, the rest of his cock slipping past nicely. “Oh fucking, twilight!” 

Minda let out a low groan in both of their minds, one Zelda couldn’t help but agree with. Her breaths came fast and hard. Compensating for such a large invader was one thing, but when he forced half of it in a single harsh push, Zelda could only struggled to come to terms with the girth she’d just allowed into her holy body.

Link was worth it though, the feeling of being stretched and so full made her body ache, her pussy dripped onto her bed below the plunging cock and scraped along her insides.

Those really were the only two feelings, the stretch and the fullness. At least at first The fucking was pleasureable, better than her fingers. As his hips rock back and forth as an eager but slow speed, zelda wished she could feel him go all out but knew her pretty pink star wouldn’t be able to take it, she had to wait for now. His cock sliding in and out past her tight ring, mixed with his hands digging into her fat, jiggling ass, the way his balls slapped lightly against her sopping wet pussy, making light wet smacking sounds every time they impacted. It was all a beautiful tapestry of depravity.

Deprived it was, her body wracked by a disgusting pleasure that scored her spine over and over again each time his cock hit against the curve of her lower intestine. It pushed past the thin fabric of her inner walls and slammed his head against the bubble of nerves that was her g-spot. It wasn’t nearly as intense as her fingers when she touched herself, but the feeling of the foreign hole being stretched and her asshole being used so frantically more than made up for the lack of brutality in one specific sweet spot.

Speaking of which Link’s balls slapping against her clit was something she hadn’t thought would be a highlight, but the sweet sound of his wet, juicy, full balls smacking against her damp and hardened clit sent little bolts of electricity through her body. 

Each bolt a shuddering mini orgasm that was building up to a grand powerful crackling torrent of lightning. She mewled, clawing at the bed sheets and feeling the tickling sensation of grass against her nose, feeling dirt against her face. He was fucking her into the ground, planting her in the ground like he planted his cock firmly, balls deep in her tight rear. 

“Keep- Ah, yes right there! Going, keep going!” She pleaded for him to keep going. Hips hips connecting harder in response, eagerly taking her advice to heart and fucking her harder than before.

His hand came up from her hip, chest laying flat on her back before he took a handful of her left tit, massaging the massive pale, fleshy orb in his calloused, worked digits. Teeth digging into her knife like ear, drawing a gasp that turned into a deep lusty moan from his lover. 

“Yes, use my ass, Link! Keep using your slutty little princess!” Her cries echoed in the field, echoed in her room. She didn’t care who heard, let them know she was getting her asshole ruined by a huge heroic, godly cock. Let them know she was a slutty little whore who loved getting fucked by her hero any time any place he wanted.

“Such a good little slut!” He grunted right into her ear, his cock twitching inside her from the words, her delicious dirty words. “What a tight, dirty hole. You like feeling my cocok in your ass Princess? You like being used? Like being a sleeve for my cock?”

“Yes I love it! Use me more, shape my ass to your sword, Link!” She faltered when he twisted her nipple, stopping completely when his tongue found its way along the rim of her ear, her brain unable to deal with the sensations and just mumbling out dirty phrases and words. “Cock, hard, Yes! Keeeeep, ah! Yes, more cock!”

Link let out a low chuckle in her ear that helped her brain melt even quicker, leaving her drunk addled state to just be happy she was making her lover feel good, that was the best part after all wasn’t it, that her lover was enjoying her body. Zelda just also happened to be euphoric, which was a nice bonus in her eyes.

Though link swelling inside her, the sweat formed on his brow. His chest heaving with each exerted breath against her spine, the way his legs shook with how hard he was slamming into her. Her whole body shook, the bed shook. The whole world shook with how powerful his hips slammed into her jiggling ass.

She loved it.

She loved everything goddesses damned second of it.

The resounded connection between hips and ass made every inch of supple fat on her body ripple from her perfect heart shaped bubble but, to her wide meaty hips,the heavy set tits that were pressed into the mattress below her, her whole body was shaking with each heavy impact.

His hand leaving her hip was surprising, what was even more surprising was the feeling of his fingers pushing into her tight, wet, needy cunt while he reached around her front, laying ontop of her and pushing her deeper into the mattresses with his weight. 

Teeth digging into her ear, hand massaging her tits, fingers in her snatch with the thumb against her clit and his cock buried in her ass. 

Zelda felt like she had a thousand hands on her, her whole body being ravaged by her lover at once.

Her body vibrated, heating up and stoking that fire in her core to the surface. Like a house collapsing in on itself from a fire deep within it, her body shivered and shook. Her eyes crossing, mouth open with his tongue hanging out in a soundless scream of pleasure.

Thunder wracked her body, fire burned on her finger tips and her whole body shivered with each of his continuous thrusts. The orgasm forced her ass to clench around her, her whole body wracked with a deep, feral movement like she was possessed. 

“Oh yes, Link~” Her mumbled words from a cross eyes cock drunk slut leaked out of her, much like her own juices leaked off of Link's knuckles still buried in her.

“Naughty girl, cumming without me? Looks like you can’t even move.” He sounded more proud with his words than upset, clearly happy with his handiwork. 

Link smirked down at her, still idly playing with her sensitive little clit, letting the last dregs of her orgasm flitter through her in quick spurts of orgasms. Each time her body twitched against his fingers, her asshole tightened around his thick, rock hard pole. His thrusting might have stopped but his hips still lazily moved back and forth, gliding in and out of her with surprising ease.

His hand on her tit went to her ample cheek, pulling her over so that they were both laying on their sides, lifting her knee up so that he had better access to the goal that was her hole. Cock pushing back pillowy ass cheeks and into her lubed up and well fucked sphincter.

“So good~” She moaned. “Does my butt feel good, link? I’ve been a good girl for you right? Making you feel good with my mouth and butt? Are you going to cum inme? Fill up your princess? Please, Link, I want it inside me~” 

“I wasn’t planning on cumming anywhere else.” He assured her, hand leaving her clit and raising up to her mouth, two fingers slipping past her plush lips and sliding along her slick pink organ. 

Zelda wasn’t about to start slacking either, working her tongue over his fingers, using her lips and teeth and helping the sensation of her oral treatment. Teeth running along the length of his digits letting her hot breaths waft over the rest of his hand.

Her other hand reached around behind her, behind her lover and grabbed at one of his own taunt butt cheeks, egging him on to fuck her properly now. Her other hand reached over her head and found its way into her lover’s hair. 

She drew hard from his fingers, sucking the two digits in her maw with all her strength, her nails digging into the supple flesh of his ass. Zelda wasn’t sure if he’d enjoy the treatment but the way his cock twitched inside her, his breath came in short subtle moans right in her ear. She knew he liked it.

It was a slow rutting, a proper fucking that pushed into her with intent and force. Zelda mewled like a kitten at the sensation, his fingers feeling each vibration from her approving moans. Hard was amazing but there was something so special about this handsy, loving fuck he was giving her. It made her heart flutter the way his whole body pressed against hers, the way his heart beat hit the center of her spine. His pelvis rubbing against her plump rump. 

Nails dug through his tangled locks of messy, sweaty hair. Her other hand roaming lower down his amazing, grabbable rear and towards her real prize. Swollen balls wobbled back and forth on his thigh and were left alone and unmolested, it was a crime honestly. Zelda knew she had to right that wrong.

Fingers wrapping around those two heavy orbs, pale and smooth. Still slick with his juices and sticky to the touch she massaged them, and rolled them over in her hand. 

“Cum for me, baby, cum in my ass.” She moaned around his fingers. “I want it so bad~”

That was all the motivation he needed, she could feel the surge of spunk swell up in his balls, feel it run along the cum vein at the base of his cock. Feel it flow down his prick and towards the tip of his mighty cock.

Then it was a warm swelling that basted through the length of his shaft, rope after rope of hot white seed spilling out inside her tight hole. Her whole body shivered at the feeling. It wasn’t unpleasant, it was nowhere near as satisfying as feeling it ourse down her throat, but the warmth kept seeping throughout her body as another rope stick rope of cum stuffed her rectum full of jizm.

The cum still sloshed around in her stomach and now cum lodged into her ass, through the curves of her intestines. Link really did paint her insides with his creamy white seed. Her body wasn’t built to take two bathtubs of cum, or so it felt, as the final ropes of cum shot into her, some spilled out around the edges, leaking down her thighs and over her neglected pussy and clit. The warming covering her lower half.

Link took the fingers out of her mouth and with the slimy digits he pushed her chin so she was looking back at him. Hip lips pressing against hers. Their tongues dancing together, it was soft and tender, the two lovers holding onto each other with a grace that was a pleasant change of pace from the rough anal fucking zelda has so enjoyed over the last few hours. 

Her hand come up to his face, touching the smooth flesh of his chin and cheek.

“Where did that come from, princess?” Link certainly didn’t sound upset, more that he was just cheekily ribbing her.

“ I haven’t the faintest clue what you’re talking about, hero.” She pulled her ass off of his length, a wet slurping sound springing his softened cock back to half life and smearing the mess of his spunk still clinging to it, against the round cheek of her rump. 

Cum started to leak out of her well rutted hole, spilling out onto her bedsheets and leaving a nasty pool she’d have to get a maid to clean later. She nuzzled her rear back into his lap and pushed her face into the crux of his neck right under his chin. The desperately lewd actions contrasting perfectly with her calm, innocent demeanor. 

“I love you Princess.” He spoke, softly, lips pressing down against her forehead.

“And I you, hero of time.” Her answer was so earnest, from somewhere deep in her soul, it was true in this lifetime as it has been in so many others. It didn’t matter how many walls, what twilight, lord of darkness or even the eons from the sands of time. Their love beat it all, and would keep beating it over and over again.

“Wouldn’t it be fucked if I just made this whole thing up and it was really only me here?” Minda mused, her impish voice resounding through the shared link.

“Midna!” Link whined, flicking her on the nose.

~Fin~

Epilogue. 

It had been weeks since the first time he and the princess zelda had done it. So perfect a moment it had been they agreed to make a few changes so that her life locked in the castle was more… interesting.

Link sat at a table, looking over a map of the lands, the other shards of the mirror were so far apart, on opposite sides of the world and miles upon miles of travel apart. One was even in the sky? Link stroked his chin.

Then suddenly he bent over the table, clutching his stomach.

“Link?!” One of the other adventurer’s called out, concerned for the hero.

“I’m fine, Just- ah fuck!” His groan could easily have been mistaken for discomfort but the bright flush on his cheeks and the way he bit his lip, though out of clear view from his friend, betrayed the real reason for this disturbance. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? I’ll go get you some water!” His friend gurried off and link, grabbing the first thing he could clutched it tight.

Midna came out of his shadow and sat on the hero's shoulder. “So what’s she doing now, wolf boy?”

“Oh fuck!” He cursed, head laying down, a purely euphoric look on his face, eyes crossed and tongue hanging out, drool all over the map they were just looking at.

“Must be really good, she is getting better with her tongue, or maybe she’s playing with this cute butt?” Midna came around and cupped both of the heroes cheeks though her hands were easily swatted aside. Link’s friend returned just in time to see Link fall onto his knees, a look of pure bliss covering his face from a humblingly powerful release.

“God damn it Zelda, I’m going to have to get you back for that.” Which only received him a questioning look from his close ally.

In a castle not too far away, Zelda laid down the mirror, which had long since become a permanent portal that the hero’s cock had been stuck through. So long as he wasn’t bathing or fighting, a similar mirror had been stuck in his pants which gave zelda near 24 hour access to the greatest cock in all the lands.

Her own personal fuck toy she used regularly. Having learned how to bring her lover to his knees in mere seconds.

Zelda scooped up a fingerful of sperm and stuck it in her mouth, sweet and salty, bitter in all the right ways and so thick and creamy. 

“Maybe next time I should let you do me properly, my love. Have you come save me with my belly nice and big? Rescue your whole family, my hero.”


End file.
